The conduction of vaginal diagnostic examinations using a speculum requires the proper application of directed light without interfering with the ability to view the intended target (e.g., the cervix) of the patient.
The specula presently used with illuminators commonly incorporate upper and lower blade members, as well as an articulation mechanism that is used for moving the upper and lower blade members in relation to one another in order to permit dilation of a patient. The rear of the speculum typically includes at least one aperture to enable viewing of the target.
Due to the increased ease and miniaturization of components, such as batteries and LEDs, there is a further need to improve the portability and accessibility of illuminators presently used in connection with medical diagnostic apparatus, including vaginal specula as well as a need to reduce the overall costs in terms of consumed material and manufacture of such apparatus. For example, a curved light pipe is presently used in specula in which an illuminator is disposed within a receiving cavity of a handle portion, the illuminator being coupled to the proximal end of the light pipe which has a light emitting end. The incorporation of the foregoing structure requires a considerable amount of material, which adds cost and complexity to the manufacture of the speculum. To that end, there is a need to more directly direct light to the medical target of interest. It is therefore a general need in the field to improve upon the accessibility and design of such apparatus.